Investigation of rocking as a moderator of the surgical stress response following abdominal hysterectomy. Hypothesized effects are more rapid resumption of GI motility with decreased gaseous distension, associated pain, and emotional distress. Patients (34) who meet the study criteria will be recruited an data will be collected pre-admission and 5 days post-operatively. Rocking may contribute to post-operative recovery and shorter hospitalization.